Enhanced Original Vampire
Enhanced Original Vampire is a term used to describe the type of Original Alaric Saltzman became when Esther recreated theImmortality Spell to turn him. She made changes such as binding Alaric's life to a doppelgänger whereas the other Originals immortality was given from the White Oak Tree. This meant that he could not be killed at all as long as Elena lived, thus meaning even the White Oak Stake or the White Oak Ash Daggers have no effect on him at all as it will not even neutralize him. The only way he could die is if someone killed Elena, which is why he had to guard her life. His darker personality was enhanced as well, as Alaric's true personality is now gone completely, replaced by the psychotic vampire-hating serial killer that was created as a result of using the Gilbert Ring to come back to life too many times, and Esther manipulating his mind every time he died. Alaric was created to hunt down and kill all of The Originals, which quite possibly could have made him superior to all regular Originals, and possibly even Niklaus, the Original Hybrid. His physical strength is shown when Klaus and Alaric fight in the school and the latter gains the upper hand by breaking Klaus's wrist, slamming Klaus against a locker, and then throwing him to the floor. After Alaric gains the upper hand, he attempts to stake Klaus with the White Oak Stake while he is on the ground, however Klaus manages to hold Alaric to a stalemate, at least until Elena intervenes. Alaric easily overpowers Rebekah in Before Sunset, and The Departed. Alaric's life was bound to Elena's, as Esther needed a Doppelgänger to cast the Immortality Spell and did not want Alaric to stay immortal, and as long as Elena stayed alive he would too. This was a way of ensuring he will eventually die as Esther did not intend to have any more vampires roaming the earth after the Originals, and their descendants, have been killed. If Elena was near death or dying, then it would affect Alaric. When Elena was dying as Alaric was fighting Damon, it allowed Damon to get the upper hand, and Alaric died as soon as Elena drowned underwater, rendering Enhanced Originals extinct.(Formally) The Enhanced Original returns in Home, where after several Travelers were massacred by a gas leak explosion at the Grill, Alaric's spirit was brought back into the physical world using a spell that Silas taught Bonnie. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Enhanced Originals are much stronger thanImmortals, non Original vampires, werewolves, non-Original hybrids, and humans. They even possess enough strength to overpower Original Vampires and fight the Original Hybrid on equal ground. An Enhanced Original like Alaric was able to easily overpower Stefan, Damon and Rebekah, the latter being an Original Vampire. It should be noted that the only Original Vampire that Alaric has faced have been Rebekah. It is unknown how Alaric would perform against the likes of Finn, Elijah, Mikael or Kol. It should also be noted that Alaric has only faced Klaus when the latter was relatively calm. It is likely that if Klaus were to become enraged or transform completely into his Werewolf form, he would be far more physically powerful than Alaric. It is unknown if they grow stronger with age. It has been shown that anger makes vampires stronger. *'Super Speed' - Enhanced Original vampires are much faster than Immortals, non-Original vampires, werewolves, non-Original hybrids and humans. They are also slightly faster than regular Original vampires and possibly Original Hybrids. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. It is unknown if they grow faster with time. *'Super Senses' - Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell. Originals have even greater senses again. *'Super Agility' - Enhanced Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Healing' - Enhanced Originals vampires injuries heal faster than other vampires, werewolves, and humans. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. *'Super Durability' - Enhanced Originals vampires can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them, even the White Oak stake will not affect the Enhanced Original Vampire. *'Mind Compulsion' - Enhanced Originals vampires can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. *'Dream Manipulation '- Enhanced Original vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Enhanced Original vampires can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. Alaric was completely devoid of humanity while in his Enhanced Original state, completely driven by "The Darkness". *'Semi-Immortality' - Alaric will not age at all but his life span is the same as Elena's meaning once she dies of old age or by any other means, Alaric will soon follow. *'Invulnerability' - Alaric, the only Enhanced Original has few weaknesses compared to the Original vampires but is not fully immortal as once Elena dies, even by old age, then so will he but he cannot be harmed by any stake even the White Oak Stake or the White Oak Ash Daggers. It is unknown if decapitation or heart extraction would have had any affect on him, although unlikely as the magic that makes Originals and Enhanced Originals bodies completely indestructible is making decapitation or heart extraction impossible. *'Fangs' - A vampire's fangs extend when they feed, are aroused by the scent of blood, or threatened/angered. *'Sire Bond' - Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. *'Telepathy' - Original vampires are able to display their memories to other beings. *'Illusions '- As seen with Lexi, vampires have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things. Weaknesses *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited, only if ownership of the house is changed can they be removed until re-invited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Sunlight' - Also burns Originals like normal vampires, but it cannot kill them. Alaric was able to tolerate the sunlight better than the Originals and other Vampire as Rebekah was shown quickly taking cover upon being burnt in one episode, while Alaric calmly dragged Caroline into the school while being burnt. *'Magic' - Since an enhanced original is a supernatural entity presumably a witch/warlock with enough magical power at her/his disposal could harm or even kill it. Magic can also be used to trap an Original through boundary spells, and magic can also be used to desiccate an Original. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns Originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an Original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Desiccation' - Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate and mummify. *'The Devil's Star' - The devi's star can cause a 1000 cuts onto anothers body. *'Hunter's Curse' - If an Original vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced. *'Broken Neck '- Breaking an Original vampire's neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious for several hours. *'Papa Tunde's Blade' - The blade of Tunde, that channeled the vampire sacrifices, is said to do worse things than death even to an Original vampire. It is later stabbed in Klaus giving him immense magical and physical pain. After being taken out of Klaus, Klaus used it on Elijah who then took it out of Elijah and now Klaus has possession of it. *'Doppelganger Blood Magic' - If a doppelgangers blood is used in the Magic Purification Spell, all vampires' abilities will be stripped from them little by little and then they will be brought back to the last stage of their human life: Death. They will then relive the way they died when they transitioned into vampirism. *'Werewolf Bite' - Where a werewolf venom can't kill Original vampires, it weakens them and gives them the same sort of effect as it would a non-original vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the effect only lasts for a few hours. This will not affect Klaus as he is a hybrid. *'Animal Blood' - As revealed in season 1, animal blood weakens a vampire's strength. *'Physical Trauma' - Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause an Original pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). * Elena Gilbert: If Elena Dies as a Vampire Alaric will die to Trivia TBA